Leave
by Alasia Moonstalker
Summary: *COMPLETE* One-shot.An SM chara falls in love with Vegita...that\'s the best I can do. Please r/r


Leave AN: Well This one was actually written at 3 am under the influence of very little sleep for four days. I'm actually really proud of this one. Um, I'm hoping to write a sequel, because I don't know who the main chara is supposed to be, I kinda just wrote it. It angles you toward Usagi for a bit, but it's not her, that much I know. SO while I figure that one I'll try to get more of Reunited out as well as Meaning of Life. Can't guarantee nothin though. 

Disclaimers: I don't own SM, or DBZ, even if I wish I did. Uh, "Leave" belongs to Matchbox Twenty, so ya. Don't sue me, the only thing you can get is my pencil and maybe a cold. 

Oh, and thanks to Keiko, SIlver Lightning has now become Jupiter's True Destiny, a much better title for it. And Part 21 is now out. Yay for Keiko! 

As for someone who shall remain nameless *cough*wildmelody*cough*, I'm not sure if you're dead or not, but I want an email, or at least a review, c'mon you're my best reviewer! 

Well on with the fic. 

**Leave******

_~It's amazing_   
_How you make your face just like a wall_   
_How you take your heart and turn it off_   
_How I turn my head and lose it all~___

It's been four years since I first saw you in my dreams. Your eyes hardened against everything, almost as if you had something to hide. Standing tall and proud in the rain that surrounded us, looking as if it never touched you. Your arms crossed over your armored chest.   
"Who are you," I had asked.   
"Vegita, Prince of all Saiya-jins," you'd replied.   
"Nice to meet you Vegita-ouji..." 

As time went by we grew to like each other's company. I'd hurry through each day just to see you again. It took me a while, but I finally figured out that I'd fallen in love with you....fallen in love with a dream.__

_~It's unnerving_   
_How just one move puts me by myself_   
_There you go just trusting someone else_   
_Now I know I put us both through hell~___

What I didn't know is that, just as you had gotten to me, I'd gotten to you. I guess it had unnerved you because you had stopped meeting me in our secret dream world. The darkness that you had suddenly chased away moved in on me, like a wolf with its pery. 

I was scared, uncertain, confuses and angry at your leaving. After four years, four years, of secrets, of crying and happiness you were gone. Setsuna somehow saw it, she'd said that I'd tamed your soul. She told me she could let me see you. I jumped at the chance and watched in shock as you fought with Cell, and let him become complete. A sense of dread filled me and I begged Setsuna to send me to you. She didn't let me go...Not until she saw how much my destiny had changed.....and how you'd been wished back.__

_~I'm not saying_   
_There wasn't nothing wrong_   
_I just didn't think you'd ever get tired of me~___

Your world was shockingly beautiful, even the barren place Cell had chosen for his tournament. I guess you were shocked to see me appear, seemingly out of nowhere, Either that or you were mad that I was there. I couldn't really see it, but I knew I wasn't willing to let you go. I loved you too much.__

_~I'm not saying_   
_We ever had the right to hold on_   
_I just didn't want to let it get away from me~___

After the Cell Games ended, Bulma invited me into her home. You tried to avoid me, but I guess I held on too tight, when you told me to go away....that you didn't care. I wasn't willing to give up, so I asked you what was wrong.   
"Nothing. Why do you care," was your reply.   
"Because I love you," I answered. 

I must have terrified youm because after that, you avoided me like the plaque. I didn't know what to think. Actually, I didn't think. I ate breathed and sleeped you. Whenever someone said your name I looked up to see if you had entered the room.__

_~But if that's how it's gonna leave_   
_Straight out from underneath_   
_Then we'll see who's sorry now~___

When I stopped chasing after you, I became my old self. Having fun with the others, learning a few new things from Goku, Piccolo, or maybe even Krillan. 

You came out of your shell soon after that, and became your unusual, coky, proud self. I never fully understood you, but I loved you for who you were, not some hunky, muscle-man that girls drool all over at the beach, but your "I-want-to-be-stronger' self. 

Maybe I was scared I'd lose you completely, so I approached you as a friend. Not some love sick teenager going after that popular colledge, but as a friend who wanted to learn what you could teach...fighting.__

_~If that's how it's gonna stand,_   
_When you know you've been depending on_   
_The one you're leaving now_   
_The one you're leaving out~___

I tried to move on, to find love elsewhere, but every time I tried you'd appear to remind of the reason I breathed. You seemed to become like the man I'd first met, who'd I'd come to know when we were alone. 

I knew who you were on the inside, it scared you, it scared me. I also knew that you knew me better than I knew myself. I depended on you to keep me sane. You depended on me to love you for who you were, even if you weren't willing to admit it. But somehow, my heart knew.__

_~It's aggrivating_   
_How you threw me on_   
_And tore me out_   
_How your good intentions turn to doubt_   
_The way you needed time to sort it out~___

When you left Chikyuu on one of your crazy escapades to become stronger, I was broken. I cried myself to sleep more often than not. I guess that's what tipped Bulma off on my feeling for you. Or maybe it was my pleading with the newly reformed you to bring you back. 

I was terrified that's you'd never come back...mever come back to me. I wanted you to hold me in your dtrong arms, to kiss your lips, even to jusy tough you. It was unnereving and agrivating.__

_~Tell me is that how it's going to end_   
_When you know you've been depending on_   
_The ont you're leaving now_   
_The one you're leaving out~___

I love you. Tha is all I have to say. I want you to come back to me. That is how I feel 

Where you are and how you are are misteries to me, but I know that someday I'll look you in the eyes and tell you I love you and you'll reply with a simple: 

"I love you too." 

~Finis~ 

Wowiws. And it only took me two hours to type. That's a record for me when I'm sick. I was gonna update Reuntieded to, but I really don't have the motivation. Well, please r/r.   
__


End file.
